JP 2010-41808A is known as a conventional electrical connection box that is to be mounted on a vehicle, to supply power to on-board electrical components such as a lamp and a heater. This electrical connection box turns ON and OFF a current that is supplied to the on-board electrical components, by using a relay that is housed in a casing, for example.
As shown in FIG. 3 of JP 2010-41808A, a cutout portion is formed in a side wall of the casing. The cutout portion is open in the thickness direction of the side wall. As shown in FIG. 4 of JP 2010-41808A, this cutout portion is closed by a slidable cover during the process of assembling the electrical connection box.
According to conventional technology, an outer rib and an inner rib that are formed on the slidable cover are respectively housed in an outer groove and an inner groove that are formed in the casing. Thus, a complex structure (a so-called labyrinth structure) is formed between the outer rib and the outer groove and between the inner rib and the inner groove. As a result, the space between the casing and the closure cover is waterproofed.
JP 2010-41808A is an example of related art.
However, in the above-described configuration, the outer groove, the outer rib, the inner groove, and the inner rib are sequentially arranged in the thickness direction of the side wall of the casing, and there is the problem of the casing being large in size.
To solve this problem, it is possible to make the outer rib or the inner rib thinner. However, there is the concern that simply making the outer rib or the inner rib thinner will lead to a decrease in the strength of the outer rib or the inner rib.
The technology disclosed in the present specification has been completed based on the above-described situation, and aims to provide an electrical connection box that has a slidable cover with improved strength.